Just Smile
by TheCold1
Summary: I just wanna make you smile everyday. So please don't cry in front of me again. If you cry, my heart feel so hurt and I don't want to feel it anymore. /HunHan/GS/RnR


Ting! Tong! Ting! Tong!

Suara bel rumah Luhan berbunyi, dengan tergesa-gesa Luhan menuju pintu dan membuka pintu. Begitu kagetnya melihat siapa yang ia lihat ketika pintu telah dibuka.

"Hu-hunnie? Kenapa kau ada disini? Bukannya nanti malam kau ada perform? Bagaimana kalo kau capek? Bagaimana kalo kau sa—"

Dengan segera Sehun membekap mulut Luhan dengan jari telunjuknya, "Bukankah lebih baik kau menyuruhku untuk masuk terlebih dahulu?"

"Ah! Ya, masuklah"Balas Luhan.

Sehunpun masuk seperti yang diintruksikan Luhan. Tentu saja Luhan menyuruhnya untuk duduk dan kemudian menuju dapur untuk membuatkan segelas jus jeruk kesukaan Sehun. Yah. . . walaupun ada Bubble tea di urutan pertamanya.

"Minumlah dulu!"Ujar Luhan setelah meletakkan segelas jus untuk Sehun.

"Thanks, Btw kenapa rumah ini jadi sepi? Kemana eonni-mu yang menyebalkan itu?"

"Mungkin sedang di culik sama pacarnya. Lalu kenapa kau ke sini sepagi ini?"

"Aku hanya ingin memeriksa yeojachigu-ku saat pagi hari. Ternyata dugaanku benar, kau belum mandi kan, Hannie?"

PLETAK!

"Enak saja mengataiku seperti itu! Tapi..., itu emang bener sih..."

"Kalo bener kenapa kau menjitakku?"

"Habis, Hunnie rese sih!"Jawab Luhan kemudian mempoutkan bibirnya. Tak tahan melihat ke-unyukan Luhan, Sehun akhirnya menyerang pipi Luhan.

"Ya! Appo!" Sahut Luhan yang hendak menjitak kepala Sehun, namun Sehun dengan kilat menghindari serangan yang ia rasakan sebelumnya.

"Marahnya nanti aja! Aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat sebelum sore tiba"

"Kemana?"

"Gak usah banyak nanya! 15 menit harus kelar"Perintah Sehun sambil mendorong Luhan.

**Luhan's POV**

15 menit? Emangnya waktu sesingkat itu bisa buat mandi plus dandan? Kakakku aja butuh waktu satu setengah jam dan bagaimana denganku? Untung aja dia namjachigu-ku kalo gak mukanya bisa dipastikan bakal mirip kayak zombie ntar. Untuk itu aku berusaha menyelesaikan misi mandiku dalam waktu 5 menit sambil menahan semua luapan emosiku.

5 menit kemudian. . .

"Aduh! Aku pakek baju yang mana ya? Eonni, kenapa saat dibutuhkan kau selalu menghilang? Dasar menyebalkan!" Desahku sambil terus mengacak-acak lemariku.

Entahlah ini cocok atau gak, yang penting Sehun gak nunggu terlalu lama. Akhirnya dengan mata tertutup aku memilih dress selutut berwarna hitam dengan corak putih plus highheels putih dan tas abu-abu kecil.

"Semoga aku tak terlihat buruk dimata Sehunnie!"Sambungnya.

**End**

Dia benar-benar memerhatikan detail penampilannya saat ada di dekat Sehun. Tapi jika Sehun tak ada di sisinya, dia sudah berbubah seperti seorang preman jalanan. Love always change everythings right?

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik kali ini" Puji Sehun yang seketika membuat wajah Luhan semerah apel busuk.

"Sudahlah Tuan Oh, tak perlu menggombaliku"Balas Luhan

"Itu bukan gombalan tapi kenyataan"

BLUSH~

Lagi-lagi Sehun berhasil membuat rona pipi Luhan berubah warna. Semakin dan semakin memerah. Sepertinya ada kesenangan sendiri ketika dia menggoda Luhan seperti saat ini.

"Ayo berangkat!"Kata Luhan sambil menarik Sehun keluar rumahnya. Dan merekapun menuju mobil Sehun.

"Jadi, kita mau kemana?"Tanya Luhan saat di perjalanan yang entah menuju kemana.

"Ke tempat yang membuatmu senang tentunya"Jawab Sehun tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada jalanan yang cukup rame.

"YAAA! KENAPA KAU MENGAJAKKU KESINI? BUKANKAH KAU TAU KALO AKU PHOBIA KETINGGIAN! KENAPA KAU TEGA OH SEHUUNN! Hueee..." Teriak Luhan yang setengah menangis ketika sedang ada di dalam bianglala.

"Bukankah ini menyenangkan?"Ledek Sehun.

Namun tiba-tiba kotak berputar itu berhenti. Tepat saat Luhan hendak berpindah tempat ke sebelah Sehun. Dan kalian tau apa yang terjadi? Luhan terjatuh disebelah Sehun dan wajahnya menghadap ke luar jendela.

"Hunnie? KENAPA BIANGLALANYA BERHENTI? Aku takuuuuttttt. . . "

CHUP~

Sehun menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Luhan dan membuat Luhan sedikit lebih tenang. Namun tetap saja rasa takut itu masih belum bisa hilang. "Tenanglah, ada aku disini"Kata Sehun setelah melepas ciumannya.

Tubuh Luhan tetap saja bergetar dan tanpa pikir panjang ia memeluk namjachingu-nya dengan sangat eratnya, "Sehunnie! Aku takut. . ."

Setelah misi bianglala terselesaikan, mereka langsung pergi ke mobil Sehun lagi. Padahal mereka baru dan hanya mencoba wahana bianglala. Bukan karena Sehun bokek atau males antri, tapi karena pengunjung mulai padat. Mereka takut kalo fans Sehun akan menyerbu Sehun dan date mereka pasti bakal gatot alias gagal total.

"Masih jam 8, kau mau kemana lagi?"Tawar Sehun setelah memasang sefety belt-nya

"Ke tempat yang tenang tapi indah, kau tau?"

"Tau, kuburan?"

"Serius dikit napa? Kalo di depan kamera aja kau gak banyak ngomong apalagi bercanda"

"*ehem!* Gimana kalo di ##### aja?" Merubah suaranya agar terdengar sedingin mungkin.

"Okey! Angkat jangkar, mari kita berlayar!"

Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di suatu tempat yang indah, sebuah taman. Hanya sebuah taman, eits tapi tentu saja sesuai keinginan Luhan, tenang plus sepi pengunjung. Bahkan saat mereka sampai hanya mereka yang ada di sana. Tak ada seorangpun selain mereka, mungkin orang lain lebih tertarik ke tempat hiburan atau pantai. Bukan ke sebuah taman yang membosankan, hanya ada hamparan bunga, rumput dan pemandangan.

Merekapun duduk di salah satu bangku. Bangku dengan suasana yang mengesankan di depannya. Sungguh tempat yang sangat Luhan inginkan. "Kau suka?"Tanya Sehun setelah mereka duduk berdampingan di bangku itu.

"Neomu joayo"Jawab Luhan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemandangan alam yang memanjakan matanya.

"Ma'af karena tak bisa mengajakmu ke tempat umum"Kata Sehun dengan melas

Luhan mengalihkan perhatiannya, ia beralih pada namjachingu-nya. "Tak apa, bukankah aku pernah bilang kalo aku lebih suka tempat seperti ini?"

"Benarkah?"Tanya Sehun sambil membalas tatapan Luhan. Luhan mengangguk pelan, "Lagipula jika pergi ke wahana bermain kau pasti akan mengerjaiku lagi!"

Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis pada Luhan. Ia tau sebenarnya Luhan ingin hubungan mereka berjalan seperti pasangan pada umumnya. Namun karena professi Sehun, mereka tidak bisa melakukan hal-hal seperti itu.

"Mulai sekarang, aku berjanji akan membuatmu selalu tersenyum!"Seru Sehun

"Janji?"Tanya Luhan sambil mengacungkan kelingkingnya.

"I'll promise you!"Sehunpun membalas kelingking Luhan. -pinky promise- Penyatuan kelingking ini merupakan saksi bisu mereka, bahwa janji yang mereka buat saat ini tak akan pernah terlanggar. Seperti jari mereka yang saat ini menyambung dan menyatu satu sama lain, tak terlepaskan. Setelah melepas kelingkingnya, entah kenapa Luhan tersenyum sangat lebar. Sebuah senyuman yang selalu membuat otak Sehun menjadi gila. Oke, sekarang otak Sehun benar-benar menjadi gila.

Sehun langsung menghilangkan jarak diantara mereka, menyatukan bibirnya dan bibir Luhan yang sedang mengembang sempurna. Melumatnya lembut, menyesapi manisnya bibir Luhan. Dan melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang ramping Luhan dan membawanya agar lebih dekat dengannya. Menjilat, menggigit pelan bibir bawah Luhan. Meminta akses untuk mnjelajahi gua basah miliknya. Menyapa dan meneliti setiap inchinya saat Luhan membuka mulutnya. Luhan benar-benar kaget dengan aksi Sehun, namun tanpa sadar tangannya kini sudah menggantung di leher Sehun. Dan bahkan menekan tengkuk Sehun agar memperdalam ciuman mereka. Membalas lumatan-lumatan Sehun di bibirnya dan menyambut lidah Sehun.

Pipi Luhan benar-benar memerah sempurna saat Sehun melepaskan ciumannya. Bibirnya kini sedikit bengkak, membuat Sehun ingin melakukannya lagi, lagi dan lagi. Namun keinginnannya itu segera ia tepis karena jantungnya mungkin akan lepas karena irama detak jantungnya terlalu cepat. Luhan benar-benar membuatnya seperti orang gila.

Sepulangnya dari acara kencannya, ia segera menuju kamarnya. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir Sehun nekat melakukannya di tempat umum. Bagaimana jika sesuatu nanti akan terjadi? Terlebih saat ini dada Luhan sangat sakit tapi senang. Bahkan bibirnya tak bisa berhenti tersenyum setelah kejadian itu.

"Luhan, makan malam! Aku memasakanmu spageti" Seru Xiumin, kakak Luhan.

"Sisakan saja untukku, aku akan memakannya nanti"Jawab Luhan dari dalam kamarnya.

Xiumin penasaran dengan apa yang adiknya lakukan sampai-sampai mengabaikan makanan favoritnya, "Apa yang kau lakukan?"Tanyanya setelah membuka pintu.

"Hanya memantau dari jauh" Balas Luhan tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari laptop putihnya.

"Siapa? Oh Sehun?" Goda Xiumin yang saat ini duduk di sebelah Luhan.

"Diamlah,eonni! Aku ingin fokus"

Mereka berduapun akhirnya melihat perform EXO dimana salah satu membernya adalah Sehun. Namun mata Luhan terbelalak ketika Sehun memeluk bahkan mencium kening fansnya. "Bukankah Sehun melakukan hal yang kelewatan kali ini?" Seru Xiumin setelah melirik ke arah adeknya yang membulatkan matanya.

"Tak apa, bukankah seorang idola harus seperti itu? Sebuah fans service adalah hal yang wajar di lakukan semua idola"

"Iya juga sih, tabah aja ya. . ."

Namun beberapa menit kemudian. . .

Tes!

Buliran-buliran kristal bening keluar dari matanya. Kali ini Sehun benar-benar melukai hatinya. Bukankah baru saja dia berjanji untuk selalu membuat Luhan tersenyum? Lalu apa yang terjadi sekarang ini?

"Eonni, apakah aku pantas untuk cemburu?"Tanya Luhan bersamaan dengan air mata yang membentuk sungai kecil di wajahnya.

"Tentu saja, yeoja manasih yang betah ngelihat namjachingu-nya kayak gitu?"

"Tapi—"

"Udahlah! Tidur aja sono! Daripada mikirin hal kayak gini dan satu lagi aku bakalan ngajar Sehun kalo perlu"

"Gak perlu, itu gak akan menyelesaikan masalah"

Setelah huruf terakhir terucapkan, Luhan langsung menutup laptopnya dan merebahkan dirinya. Xiumin yang tak tega melihat adiknya yang sedang dilanda dilema, hanya bisa membantu dengan memberikannya selimut.

"Have a nice dream!"Lanjutnya lalu mematikan lampu kamar Luhan dan meninggalkannya sendirian.

Asal kalian tau, meskipun matanya sedang tertidur tapi hati dan otaknya terjaga. Buktinya dengan butiran kristal yang terus keluar dari matanya hingga membuat suhu tubuhnya panas. Mungkin ini terjadi karena ia sangat terpukul.

'_Kenapa kau melakukan ini Hunnie?_'Batin Luhan sebelum dirinya benar-benar tertidur.

Keesokan harinya, seperti biasa Xiumin pergi ke kamar adiknya. Tentu saja untuk membangunkan seorang ratu tidur. Kalo gak dibangunin mungkin Luhan akan sanggup mengalahkan beruang yang berhibernasi. Namun. . .

"Luhan ba—" Tangan Xiumin yang sebenarnya ingin mencubit pipi Luhan, ditahannya. "Apa yang terjadi denganmu?"Teriak Xiumin.

"Eonni, tenanglah! Apa kau pikir telingaku tak berfungsi?" Balas Luhan sambil mengusap-usap telinga malangnya.

"Hidungmu, Luhan! Hidungmu!"

"Aku tau hidungku lebih cantik darimu"Jawab Luhan sambil berjalan menuju cermin. Namun ekspresinya sama sekali tak berubah. "Mungkin ini karena tadi malam, eonni aku mandi dulu, ne?"

"Terserah, aku sudah mandi kok!" '_Kenapa kau bisa setenang ini saat hidungmu berdarah?_'

Luhanpun berjalan dengan berpegangan pada dinding menuju kamar mandi. Sebenarnya ini lebih dari sekedar mimisan biasa saja. Tulang hidungnya sebenarnya retak dan saat dia kelelahan atau terpukul maka darah akan mengucur begitu saja. Dan terakhir Sehun sama sekali tak mengetahuinya.

"Eonni, aku berangkat!"Seru Luhan dari ruang tamu.

Mendengar adiknya akan pergi disaat dia sakit, Xiumin lari menghampiri Luhan, "Mau kemana kau?"

"Kerjalah, menurut eonni aku mau kemana?"

"Ini hari liburmu kan? Dan kenapa kau memakai masker?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin ada yang melihat hidungku tersumbat tisu"

Hhhh. Xiumin menghela napas mendengar pernyataan adiknya yang keras kepala, "Ya sudah, tapi kalo lebih buruk cepatlah pulang" Ia sama sekali tidak melarang Luhan karena ia tau adiknya ini sangatlah keras kepala. Jadi meskipun ia melarangnya pasti ujung-ujungnya Luhan bakal kabur gitu aja.

"Hmm"Jawab Luhan. Ia kemudian membuka pintu rumahnya, namun seseorang yang paling tidak ingin ia temui muncul di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku akan terlambat kerja"Sahut Luhan dengan dingin dan mata tajamnya. Meskipun yang terlihat hanya dua matanya saja, tapi terlihat jelas kalau saat ini ekspresinya dingin dan sangat menakutkan.

'_Kenapa dia sedingin ini?_'Pikir Sehun dalam hati.

"Kenapa kau pakai masker? Apa kau sakit?"

"Bukan urusanmu"Balas Luhan

"Ini menjadi urusanku karna kau adalah yeojachigu-ku"

"Sejak kapan kau menganggapku seperti itu?"

"Ada apa denganmu? Lagipula kenapa kau bekerja di saat liburanmu? Bukankah lebih baik jalan-jalan denganku? Mumpung aku tak ada jadwal hari ini"

"Jadi aku harus menuruti semua ucapanmu? TAK AKAN! Saat kau bekerja aku tak pernah melarangmu dan kenapa sekarang kau melarangku untuk bekerja?"

"Karena kau sedang sakit"

"Darimana kau tau hal semacam itu? Aku bahkan tak memberitahumu"

"Karena matamu sedikit bengkak dan kau memakai masker"

_'Tebakanmu tentang masker emang benar, tapi mataku bengkak bukan karena sakit tapi karenamu. Hunnie_'Batin Luhan,"Ini tak ada urusannya dengamu, Tuan Oh. Sekarang aku ingin bekerja!" Luhan menghindari Sehun dan menghilang begitu saja.

Melihat sikap Luhan yang berubah, Sehun memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam dan bertanya pada Xiumin. Mungkin ini akan mecahkan masalah. "Eonni, ada apa dengannya?"Tanya Sehun TTP

"Kau sudah melakukannya terlalu jauh, Oh Sehun"

"Apa maksudmu, nonna?"

Xiumin tak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun dan malah pergi masuk ke dalam rumah. Ternyata ia masuk bukan untuk menghindari Sehun namun mengambil laptop adiknya. Membukanya dan menunjukkan penyebab Luhan menjadi dingin dan menghindarinya.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?"Tanya Sehun Setelah mengetahui penyebabnya.

"Ini urusanmu, pikirkan sendiri!"Jawab Xiumin kemudian ia melihat jam di tangannya, "Aku harus pergi sekarang, selamat berjuang!" Dan mereka berduapun keluar dari rumah itu. Sehun benar-benar bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan dan dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat dimana Luhan berkerja. Cafe Maid adalah tempat yang akan Sehun tuju saat ini.

"Selamat datang tuan!"Sambut seorang pelayan yang ada di dekat pintu.

Sehun menengok kana-kiri, ia akhirnya duduk di tempat di dekat jendela. "Apa yang ingin anda pesan,tuan?"Tanya waitress yang lainnya.

Kalian tau kenapa mereka semua tak mengenali Sehun. Karena saat ini Sehun sama seperti Luhan, alias pakek masker.

"Bubble tea satu"Kata Sehun setelah meneliti setiap huruf di buku menu yang tersedia.

"Bubble tea satu"Ulang waitress itu. Sehun hanya mengangguk untuk menunjukkan bahwa pernyataan itu benar adanya.

Dan beberapa menit kemudian datanglah waitress yang membawakan pesanannya. Seorang waitress yang familiar baginya. Seorang waitress yang selalu membuat otaknya menggila. Kim Luhan, begitulah name tag waitress itu.

"Bubble tea-nya,tuan"Kata Luhan sembari menaruh pesanan Sehun. Luhan hendak pergi ke dapur namun Sehun mencegahnya.

"Hannie, aku—"

"Maaf tuan, saya masih banyak pekerjaan"Jawab Luhan semanis mungkin namun ia melepaskan cengkeraman Sehun dengan keras dan pergi dari hadapan Sehun secepatnya.

Harapannya sudah pupus, Luhan tidak ingin bertemu dengannya. Berarti tak ada gunanya lagi dia ada di tempat ini. Dan iapun pergi setelah membayar bubble teanya. Ia pulang ke dorm dengan mukanya yang kusut.

"Sehun, kenapa mukamu kusut seperti itu?"Tanya Kai saat dirinya baru membuka pintu.

"Mungkin mukanya belum disetrika"Balas Chanyeol

"Atau mungkin karena diputusin Luhan"Sambung Baekhyun

"Bisakah kalian tidak menggodanya saat ini? Lihatlah wajahnya yang menyedihkan itu!" Entah apa yang ingin diucapkan Kyungsoo sebenarnya. Dia membela atau malah ikut-ikutan meledek Sehun?

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi denganmu, Sehun?"Kini Suho yang bertanya.

Tak ada jawaban dari Sehun, ia hanya berjalan dengan sendu menuju kamarnya. Ia bahkan tak memedulikan hyung-hyung-nya yang sedang menggodanya.

PLETAK!

"Kyungsoo-ah! Sakit tau!"Protes Baekhyun

"Salah sendiri, kenapa kalian tidak menghibur Sehun?"Balas Kyungsoo

"Kau sendiri juga mengatainya"Chanyeol membela Baekhyun, bukan karena kasian pada Baekhyun tapi karena jitakan manis Kyungsoo juga mengenainya.

"Aku tidak mengejeknya, aku hanya berkata jujur"Elak Kyungsoo, Kai sama sekali tidak menghiraukan pertengkaran hyung-nya, ia memilih menemui Sehun barang kali ada yang bisa ia bantu.

"Sudahlah! Bisakah kalian tidak bertengkar di saat seperti ini?"Bentak Suho.

Sementara itu, di dalam kamarnya Sehun hanya berdiam diri di depan meja riasnya. Ia bingung kesalahan apa yang ia perbuat sampai Luhan mengacuhkannya.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan?"Tanya Kai pada Sehun

"Hanya seseorang yang membuatku stress dan susah bernapas"Jawab Sehun tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ponselnya.

"Luhan? Ada apa dengan kalian? Apa kalian bertengkar?"

"Tidak, hanya dia yang tidak mau bertemu denganku"

"Apa kau tau alasannya?"

"Ya, lalu kenapa? Toh, walaupun aku tau alasannya tak ada yang berubah, dia tetap mengacuhkanku" Jawab Sehun dengan muka yang bertambah lecek

"Lakukan apa yang ia suka, jadi pikirkan sesuatu"Balas Kai menepuk pelan bahu Sehun.

"Lalu? Dia sama sekali tak mau bertemu denganku"

"Apakah kau butuh kami? Kami selalu siap membantumu"

"No thanks, sepertinya aku punya ide yang cukup bagus."

"Kalo begitu,syukurlah! Kau bisa berkonsentrasi untuk perform besok malam"Jawab Kai kemudian meninggalkan Sehun yang sendirian.

Entah apa yang pikirkan saat ini. Yang jelas saat ini sebuah senyuman tersungging disana, di wajahnya. Mudah-mudahan dia gak melakukan sesuatu yang gila. Jujur meskipun Kai, Suho dkk tau kalo yeojachingu-nya Sehun bernama Luhan, tapi sebenarnya ia sama sekali tidak tau seperti apa Luhan itu. Seperti apa yeoja yang bisa membuat Sehun gila.

Alunan musik terdengar dimana-mana, Sorak-sorai dari penonton memenuhi telinga ditambah light stick berwarna light silver yang meramaikan suasana.

Dan inilah saatnya pra fans EXO berdoa supaya dirinya bisa naik ke podium bersama idolanya. Sekaligus aksi gila Sehun akan dimulai disana, sebuah aksi yang sebenarnya biasa-biasa saja dan gak begitu besar. Namun hal itu sangat berarti bagi Luhan ataupun Sehun.

Ya, Seperti yang kalian tebak. Luhan ada di tempat itu saat ini. Sebenarnya ia tak tertarik datang ke tempat ini. Bukan karena ada Sehun atau tidak ya... meskipun itu salah satu alasannya tapi alasan dia tak suka ke acara seperti ini karena pasti ada aksi desak-desakan. Gimana enggak coba! Setiap orang saat ini sedang diserang keegoisan-nya masing-masing, jadi mereka hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri.

"Ayo naik!"Seru Sehun kepada seorang lucky fans. Sebenarnya dia itu bukan fans biasa tapi seorang fans spesial bagi Sehun. Seseorang dengan masker, celana jeans panjang, kaos yang dimaksukkan plus hoddie yang bertuliskan '97 Luhan'. Dengan rambut terkuncir dan topi yang berlogo 'S'. Sebenarnya Luhan ogah, tapi jika ia menolak pasti akan ada malapetaka baginya.

Sehun sudah menyiapkan sebuah bunga untuk acara ini sebelumnya. Jadi..., ia berlutut sambil menyerahkan sebuah mawar putih untuk Luhan. Tentu saja Luhan menerimanya, walaupun tatapannya masih dingin dan death glare-nya masih terpajang sempurna disana. Setelah itu Luhan turun dari atas podium. Ia baru sadar kalo ternyata ada sebuah notes di bunga mawar yang di berikan Sehun.

**Temui aku di backstage setelah ini. **

**-S-**

Seperti yang Sehun katakan pada Luhan lewat notes kecil di bunga mawar. Ia pergi ke backstage. Untung saja tiket yang ia dapat adalah tiket VVIP, jadi dia bisa ke backstage. Sebenarnya ia juga tak tau tiket itu berasal darimana, tapi ya sudahlah tak perlu diambil pusing.

"Apa yang kamu mau?"Tanya Luhan dengan dinginnya.

"..." Sehun tak bicara apapun, ia menarik Luhan ke tempat yang tak terjelajah siapapun. Dan barulah perang kecil-kecil terjadi.

"Kenapa kamu ngajak aku kesini?"

"Bukankah kau suka tempat yang sepi? Dan kenapa kau sangat tomboy kali ini?"

"Karena saat aku bersamamu eonni selalu menyuruhku menjadi yeoja yang feminim. Masalah?"

"Tentu, aku lebih suka kau memakai dress selutut seperti biasanya. Tapi tak apa lah, kau tetap cantik"Balas Sehun. Tapi ternyata gombalannya kali ini missing karena Luhan sama sekali tak tersipu.

"Cukup basa basinya, apa yang kau mau? Aku sibuk"

"Okey, aku minta maaf atas kejadian yang lalu. Aku ngaku aku salah"

"Baguslah kalo kau mengakui itu, tapi tenang saja aku sudah memaafkannya sejak pertama."

"Lalu kenapa kau selalu mengacuhkanku?"Tanya Sehun

"Karena kita sudah tak ada hubungan lagi."

"Apa? Sorry aku agak gak denger, bisakah kau melepas maskermu agar suaramu terdengar lebih jelas?"

DEG!

'_Apa yang harus kulakukan? Mana mungkin aku menunjukkan hidungku yang tersumbat tisu pada Sehun? Apa yang harus kulakukan?_'Pikir Luhan dalam hati

Luhan terdiam mendengar perkataan Sehun barusan. Dia bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Bahkan saat Sehun mencoba melepaskan maskernya, ia hanya bisa mematung.

"YA TUHAN! Ada apa dengan hidungmu? Kenapa ada tisu yang berdarah di hidungmu Luhan? Bisakah kau jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi? Tolong jangan biarkan aku menjadi orang terbodoh yang tak tau apa apa tentang ini!" Seru Sehun setelah melepas masker Luhan.

"Ma'af, aku tak pernah memberitahumu tentang ini sebelumnya." Kali ini Luhan tertunduk, ia paling tak suka kalo mengingat kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu tentang penyebab hidungnya seperti ini.

". . ., jadi dokter bilang tulang hidungku retak dan aku akan berdarah jika terpukul atau kelelahan"Jelas Luhan panjang kali lebar kali tinggi.

"Kenapa kau tak pernah memberitahuku sejak awal?"

Tes!

Pertahanan Luhan luntur, ia sudah mengeluarkan kristal-kristal bening dari matanya. "A-a- aku – hisk – tidak – hiks – mau – hiks – Hunnie – hiks – khawatir dan—"

CUP~

Sehun menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Luhan. Hanya menempelkannya saja, agar Luhan jauh lebih tenang. Meskipun saat ini Luhan jauh lebih tenang tapi tetap saja air matanya tetap mengucur walau tak terlalu deras.

"Aku tak mau Hunnie terbebani karena yeoja penyakitan sepertiku"Sambung Luhan setelah Sehun melepaskan bibirnya.

Entah keberanian darimana yang ia dapat. Sehun membalikkan tubuh Luhan ke dinding dan mengunci pergerakan Luhan.

5 cm

4 cm

3 cm

2 cm

1 cm dan. . .

Sehunpun menyerang bibir Luhan dan menyesapi manisnya bibir itu. Melumatnya lembut. Membuat Luhan terkesip dengan perlakuan tiba-tiba itu namun refleks tangan kecilnya melingkar di leher Sehun. Luhan baru menyadari ternyata dia sangat merindukan ciuman Sehun. Ciuman yang selalu membuat dirinya tenang dari segala ketakutannya. Bahkan saat ini mereka lupa dimana mereka berada sekarang. Yah... walaupun tak ada seorangpun yang ada di sekitar mereka sebenarnya.

Luhan membuka mulutnya untuk memberikan pintu masuk saat Sehun menjilat lembut bibir bawahnya. Membiarkan Sehun meneliti dan melakukan entah apapun disana.

"Tenanglah! Aku selalu ada di sampingmu, jadi tetaplah tersenyum" Ujar Sehun

FIN


End file.
